


Love Yourself

by Sanses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Red, Dom Sans, Dominant Sans, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Read notes!, Sanscest - Freeform, Sensitive bones, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Sans, Submissive Red, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aka repaying him, and makes him submit, brief mention of souls, but it's 100 percent consensual!!!!, but please let me know if i've missed anything, but they don't do anything with them, got em both ayy!, haha - Freeform, i wanted to make that happen but decided against it, i'm like pretty sure i've tagged everything that's necessary, red doesn't know how to let himself be vulnerable, sans is sleeping for part of the sexy time in the second chapter, second chapter is red taking care of sans, so sans takes care of him, so that means, sub Red, there's a lot of praise in this, this is actual garbage, this is pure self indulgent trash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanses/pseuds/Sanses
Summary: Sans helps Red whenever he struggles with allowing himself to be vulnerable. Chapter two involves Red showing his gratitude to Sans for all of the love.Read tags and additional notes for warnings!!!!Honestly? Please help me come up with a good title for this i CAN'T DECIDE and i am horrible with titles >:(*changes the title a g a i n* whoopsie ok i think this one is here to stay ??? but i can't be sureFic is marked as complete since the first two chapters can be considered a two-shot, but I may or may not add future chapters to go along with the idea I've set up. (I already have a third chapter plotted out oops--)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my brain went "what if sans and red had this thing where every now and then sans brings red to submission as a kind of therapy so that red will be vulnerable for once in his damn life and stop being so emotionally constipated?" and then this was born  
> lmao it's 3am, i started this like an hour ago. i literally wrote it within the ao3 text box (i think that's literally the first time i've ever done that and completed it no less, omfg) so y'know.  
> but yeah just keep that in mind! this was all! suddenly created! out of a brief idea i had! at 2 in the morning! i just let the characters do whatever the fuck they wanted! i didn't plot or plan this at all! my hand slipped ok!!!
> 
> there's **tons of praise in this**  
>  if you don't like excessive, sappy praising, and making other characters praise themselves, maybe don't read this!  
> this entire thing is sappy, smutty fluff and these two losers love each other more than anything and yeah.
> 
> um i don't wanna say too much to give it all away but y'know?? just????  
> enjoy????????? this absolute garbage that sprung to my mind???
> 
> there needs to be more submissive red in the world.

"say it," Sans demanded as a whimper fell from Red's open mouth, his eye sockets squeezed shut and cheeks flush. Sans crooked the two fingers inside of Red's soaking pussy as he leaned closer, his other hand reaching up to grab Red by the chin. Another soft gasp left his mouth and he cracked an eye socket open to meet Sans's gaze, but Sans could still see the stubborn, wary look in his eyes.

Sans tutted and patted Red's cheekbone before caressing the side of his face and leaning closer, knocking Red's legs further apart. "c'mon, sweetheart," He began in a sickly sweet voice. "y'know ya wanna say it," He crooned. "let yerself be vulnerable. you'll be rewarded greatly for it, sweetheart. _say it,"_ He demanded once more, keeping a firm grip on Red's chin.

Red shivered, his bones subtly rattling as his pussy clenched around Sans's fingers. He took a deep breath before stuttering, "i-i- _nnnhmm..."_ He panted, chest rising and falling. "i... i l-love you," He gasped out, his eye sockets widening when Sans suddenly roughly pumped, making him cry out and arch his spine into the touch.

"good boy," Sans praised, beginning a gentle pace in Red's pussy that had Red panting. Sans rubbed his thumb over Red's cheekbone and smiled softly at him. "i love you too, sweetheart," He hummed, smirking at the pulse of light behind Red's ribcage at the words. He leaned forward and captured Red in a passionate kiss, mingling their tongues together as he switched to using one finger to pump in and out of Red, straddling him.

Sans dropped his free hand and lightly pressed against the back of Red's spine, slowly trailing his fingertips along the grooves before pressing the flat of his hand against him and rubbing up and down firmly. Red moaned into the kiss, falling apart under all of Sans's loving touches; Sans rewarded the moan by grazing his thumb over Red's clit, making him gasp and buck against Sans's hand.

Sans grinned and pulled away from the kiss, panting a bit himself as he took in Red's flushed, dazed expression. He didn't stop sliding his bony middle finger in and out of Red's slick pussy, enjoying the wet, warm feeling, as well as the way Red's hips rolled lightly with the action, his pussy clenching around Sans's finger as he panted. Sans loved when he could reduce Red into such a... submissive mess. Sans leaned forward, roughly biting down on Red's neck and simultaneously gripping his spine firmly, eliciting another gasp from him, before Sans began to lick firm stripes up Red's neck, relishing the way he tilted his head to the side to grant him better access.

Sans added a second finger once again as he pumped and stretched Red wide, scissoring his fingers inside of him a few times. "i love you," Sans breathed against Red's neck as his pace picked up, his own soul racing. Just listening to Red's pants and barely restrained gasps had his body heating up. "i love ya so, so much," He repeated, smirking contentedly when Red's panting became more desperate. "you're such a good boy, takin' this all so well, makin' such sweet noises for me," Sans continued, sucking on his neck.

Red mewled and shuddered, body beginning to tremble as he clenched around Sans repeatedly, rolling his hips more urgently. Sans began licking along Red's jaw before he began making out with him once more, his hand still pumping Red's spine. "you're such a good sub," He continued to praise in between kisses. "say it-" He panted. "tell me how good you are- how-how obedient you are," He commanded breathlessly, shifting closer and keeping a steady pace in Red's pussy and on his spine. Sans moved to the other, untouched side of Red's neck and began licking the bone there. Red's spine was arched and his head was tipped back as he panted.

"c-c'mon, sweetheart," Sans hummed in between nips and licks. "tell me who ya are," He told him once again.

Red panted and shuddered, his whole body seeming to curl into Sans's touch, his soul fluttering and lighting up with every single thing Sans said. It took him a moment, but he managed to open his mouth and attempt a response, desperate for this to continue. "i- mmmh... i-i'm a- _hah-_ a-a go- _od bo_ y-!" He gasped out, moaning lowly as his pussy clenched tightly around Sans's fingers. He rocked his hips downwards, trying to get more friction as his clit throbbed in desperation. "mmn-i'm-i'm _your_ g-good boy, s- _s- ah- ns,_ i'm your... o-obedient sub, hah... all yours," He struggled to repeat what Sans wanted him to say. "i-i'm yours," He gasped. "y- _your_ sweetheart, heh," His face warmed more than it already was and an almost sheepish grin spread across his face. "'m a good boy, 'm n-not in control, 'm... 'm... mmmmh... ah!" He gasped when Sans lightly rubbed his thumb over Red's clit, making his hips jerk into the touch, but Sans had already removed his thumb, leaving Red desperate for more and panting heavily.

Sans firmly peppered Red's neck in kisses. "good boy," He praised. "you're not in control," He confirmed, emphasizing with a firmer rub to Red's clit. "you're _my_ sweetheart, you're _my_ good boy, you're _my_ sub. not the other way around," He gently bit down on Red's neck, relishing in the noise he was rewarded with. "such a good boy, i love you so much," Sans found himself rambling.

"i-i love you-!" Red cried out without being prompted, making Sans's grin brighten and his soul flutter. "s-so-so much, so, mmh! s-sans, sans... i love you, i-i _love you, i love you, i- mmh!"_

Sans moved so that he was sitting in between Red's legs and he began peppering his ribcage with kisses as he reached down and began rubbing Red's clit lightly and quickly in time with his pumping. "i love you," He murmured against the bone, eyeing the bright, flickering light behind his ribcage. Red's pants were coming in faster, now, his spine arched and hands gripping the sheets beneath him, barely contained moans spilling out of his mouth every few seconds. "tha's it, c'mon, sweetheart... cum for me, i know ya want to, you've been such a good boy, red, you deserve this, you deserve to feel good, you deserve to cum," Sans quickly praised, licking a rough stripe up Red's sternum.

Red gasped and shouted, his body trembling and bones rattling as his pussy firmly clenched around Sans's fingers before suddenly hot cum was spilling out of him as he moaned lowly. Sans slowed down, but didn't quite stop, threatening to throw Red into overstimulation- but, thankfully, Sans at least removed the finger from his clit, allowing Red to suck in a sharp breath before releasing it in a harsh exhale as he settled back against the bed with a quiet _thump._ "good boy," Sans praised as he gently continued to massage Red's lips. He wiped his finger on the bedsheet beside him before leaning up and cupping Red's cheek, gently kissing him and slowly pulling his fingers out of Red's pussy. Red's legs dropped and he seemed to fully relax. Sans grinned into the kiss as he leaned closer and laid on top of him, his free hand encircling Red's back as he continued to softly kiss him. "i love you so much," He murmured, finally pulling away and gently rubbing Red's cheekbone with his thumb, a small, happy smile on his face. Red's cheekbones were flushed, eye lights blown and fuzzy, and he seemed pretty blissed out.

"mmnh... l-love you..." Red murmured quietly in response with a sigh. Sans hummed and gently patted his cheek before rolling to the side, pulling Red closer.

"feel good?" Sans hummed softly, cradling Red in his arms and using one hand to pull the blanket up and over the two of them. Red nodded tiredly against his shoulder and Sans chuckled. "'m glad. tired?" With another nod, Sans smirked and pressed a kiss to Red's skull, loving the way he squirmed. After these kinds of sessions, Red always became very submissive and clingy. It was adorable and Sans loved it. "will ya be okay if i leave ya for a min-ah!" Red was suddenly gripping Sans tighter, much to Sans's genuine surprise, before he suddenly chuckled and rolled his eye lights fondly. He hugged him back and kissed the side of his skull again. "you're so cute. i _guess_ we can clean up later," He murmured, lightly rubbing Red's back. A moment passed and he sighed softly. "i love you, red," He said sincerely.

The silence that followed left Sans wondering if Red had already fallen asleep before, suddenly, a small, quiet voice spoke up once more. "...th-thanks," Red whispered, snuggling closer to Sans. "love you... too good ta me..." His voice was just barely audible. Sans's soul fluttered. "...needed this..." He sighed quietly.

If Sans had a heart, it would be melting. He tightened his grip on Red and couldn't help but press a few more kisses to his skull. "stars, you're literally so freakin' adorable, what the fuck," He murmured mostly to himself. "'m glad i helped ya out, though," He sighed softly. "ya sound tired, sweets. why don'tcha rest, mm?" He suggested. When Red sluggishly nodded his head against Sans's chest, Sans couldn't help but smirk as his soul soared.

"mm...make it up ta... you... later," Red promised with a yawn. Sans chuckled quietly.

"don't worry about it, you know i love doin' this for ya. just... rest, mmkay?" He urged. Usually, whenever they did this kind of thing, Sans would go without getting any reciprocation- Sans didn't mind it much since he loved being able to help Red allow himself to be vulnerable, but Red always insisted on... well, giving him the best sex ever the next day. It was... unneeded, but Sans loved it nonetheless. It was a good balance, he mused to himself.

When Red's breathing evened out, Sans sighed softly and snuggled closer before eventually dozing off himself, feelings of intense love allowing him to sleep easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all enjoyed that. especially red's clinginess. idk about you, but i personally adore it when red gets super clingy and cute *shrugs*  
> i just like seeing him happy ok and letting himself be vulnerable because he deserves thiS OK.  
> anyway comment if you liked it?  
> and let me know if anything's confusing or something, like i said i wrote all of this very suddenly, so i haven't proofread or like... tried to make anything realistic lol  
> i just let my words flow whether or not they were in character because uhhhhhh im garbage?  
> uhhh anyway yeah!
> 
> btw i didnt know how to make it clear enough in the fic so here:  
> like i stated in the beginning notes, red has struggles with just letting himself be sappy with sans, like saying i love you and letting himself be taken care of. most of the time he's dom but sometimes his ~toxic masculinity~ gets bad so sans, y'know. sans has gotta make him vulnerable. emotional. all that fun stuff. so sans breaks down his walls until he's a clingy mess like this! and yeah. idk, i just really liked the idea. so yeah they do this every now and then and sans doesn't let red reciprocate because he wants red to have to be the only one being focused on, the only one getting all of the love- to sans, it's the best way to keep him submissive and vulnerable. he can't try to become dom or anything and he also can't just try to please sans. he's gotta know sans is in control and is giving red all the love!!!
> 
> i ramble too much in notes lmao. but i like to explain myself ok? leave me be.
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed!! pls comment because i need validation thanks~!!! ♡♡♡♡


	2. Making it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red always feels a little bad when Sans takes care of him so thoroughly. To make it up to him (although entirely unnecessary), Red gives Sans mind-blowingly amazing sex the next day.
> 
> WARNING (in case you don't read the beginning notes): This starts with Sans being asleep! It's totally 100% consensual but, yes, he's sleeping for the majority of this!!! So. Be aware of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> couldn't resist the urge to make a second chapter where sans gets to be taken care of too...
> 
> okAy hi i finished writing this second chapter now. anyway hi so yeah enjoy? it might not be that gr8 i wrote it over the course of a few days or somethin.
> 
> BTW   
> WARNING!!!
> 
> sexy time happens while sans is doin the sleep!!! if you don't like that kinda thing maybe don't read this!!! but it's canon in this that it's 100% consensual and they've talked about it before! sans has a big fat kink for this kinda thing and is totally okay with red feeling him up in his sleep. sans adores waking up to feeling all warm and fuzzy with pleasure ok. 
> 
> but yeah!! ok! now u can read! that's like the only warning i think so yeah!!

Quiet, breathy sighs pierced the otherwise silent air, as well as the minimal shifting of fabric.

Red smiled to himself as he gently licked and sucked Sans's neck while his hand roamed over his ribcage. He felt the steady rise and fall with Sans's mostly even breathing. Red relished in the way Sans reacted to his gentle touch even when he was sleeping.

Red shifted until he was completely on top of Sans (still beneath the blanket) and he balled his fists on the bed beside Sans's shoulders as he continued to kiss up his neck. He grazed Sans's jaw and lightly licked and nibbled, kissing all along his jaw until he finally reached Sans's mouth. Red maneuvered a knee between Sans's legs, spreading them apart, and he began licking along Sans's teeth as he firmly pressed his knee to Sans's clothed pelvis. He reached up his hands to lightly hold onto and rub at the sides of Sans's neck.

Even in his sleep, Sans readily dropped his mouth open and Red hummed in approval, slipping his tongue in Sans's mouth and deepening the kiss. He licked along the inside of Sans's mouth, smirking when he could feel the low buzz of magic that wanted to form, even in his sleeping state. Red hummed- Sans was such a deep sleeper.

It didn't take long before a blob of misshapen magic formed in Sans's mouth and when Red prodded it, Sans made soft noises of approval. Red flicked a glance at his face, but Sans's eye sockets were still closed and seemed to still be asleep. Red smirked. He hoped that Sans would stay asleep for a while so that he could properly work him up...

Red sighed contentedly into Sans's mouth, licking and sucking on his magic and coercing it to form into a proper tongue. It wasn't a perfect tongue or the one that Sans normally formed, but it was something, and it was wet. It was good enough.

After a minute, Red pulled away from the kiss (Sans made a soft noise in his sleep when he pulled away but still didn't wake up) and shifted a bit as he planned his next move. He sat back and glanced over Sans's body. Humming to himself in thought, Red slowly and carefully gripped the hem of Sans's white t-shirt and then carefully began to lift it, being careful to maneuver Sans's arms in the process. It took a bit of an effort, but soon Red had pried the t-shirt off and set it aside, leaving his lover in only his shorts.

Red ran his hands along the smooth bone of his ribs, admiring every inch of Sans- he looked so peaceful in his sleeping state, but stars, his body was beautiful. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was soothing, as well as the soft pulse of light from behind his ribcage. Red sighed longingly but he didn't try to seek out the light. He didn't want to do anything without Sans's consent, after all.

Red took his time as he rubbed his hands over Sans's ribs and spine, gently massaging him and rubbing every nook and cranny, getting behind the ribs and to the untouched, sensitive bone. He admired the way Sans's breath picked up in his sleep, his mouth hung open as an expression of pleasure had taken over his face. He was still yet to wake, though, as Red lovingly touched his body. His magic was buzzing softly with sleepy want and Red could feel the pleasure and trust radiating off of Sans's sleeping form.

Red bent down and peppered kisses and licks along Sans's ribs, lingering in the sensitive places that made Sans's breath hitch. When he got to Sans's spine, he sucked on a particularly sensitive notch, making Sans gasp and pant, back arching slightly. Red paused, flicking his eye lights up and watching him. After a moment, though, Red confirmed that Sans was still asleep. It was amazing, really. He loved the way that he could pleasure Sans in his most vulnerable state.

Red licked and sucked on every little notch on Sans's spine, slowly moving downwards until he got closer and closer to Sans's pelvis. The longer he teased Sans, the more Sans's magic heated and buzzed, quiet moans bubbling out of him as he shifted with the movement, his breathing deeper.

Red slowly tugged down Sans's shorts until he had them completely off of Sans before he began to suck and lick on the sensitive bones in Sans's pelvis. He peppered his love from Sans's sacrum to his coccyx, to his ischium, to his iliac crests... and back again. He kept a slow, gentle pace, covering Sans's pelvis in red-tinted magical saliva.

Sans's breaths had become ragged and a small, blue blob of magic had formed above his pelvis. Red gently took the magic into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue, sucking on it roughly and prodding it with his tongue. The magic gave way under the pressure and moved in any way that Red pleased, the magic growing and getting warmer by the minute.

_"hah!_ red..." Sans gasped, his eye sockets lidded as he spread his legs a little wider.

Red smirked, giving Sans's magic a sudden, harsh suck before pulling away just to hear Sans's startled moan- and much to his satisfaction, he witnessed the blob of magic snap into a pussy. "eheheh..." Red chuckled, lifting a hand to lightly trail his index finger up Sans's slick entrance. He made eye contact with Sans and cocked his head, his smirk mischievous. "mornin', sleepybones... how ya feelin'?" He drawled in his low, gravelly voice, slowly pushing his finger deeper into Sans's pussy.

Sans shuddered and closed his eyes briefly for a moment. His pussy clenched around Red's finger and his cheeks flushed a pretty blue. He reluctantly opened his eyes to face Red's teasing look as he continued to slowly finger him. "h-hah... 'm... 'm f-feelin'... p-pretty, ahm... good," He shuddered, a breathy sigh falling from his mouth that he couldn't stop. He was still half asleep and the pleasure was buzzing all throughout his body and magic. "a-an'... y-you?" He murmured, shifting a little, his legs spreading further and his pussy seeking more of Red's finger. Unfortunately for him, Red caught on and pulled his finger back- he continued to finger Sans, but he wouldn't get him the satisfaction of feeling full in the slightest.

"'m feelin' great, actually," Red mused as if they were having a casual conversation on any casual day. "see, i got the best boyfriend ever," He smirked, watching Sans knowingly. "he makes me real damn happy, and i figured out the best way ta make 'im happy, too," He hummed, his grin brightening when Sans's flush deepened. "he makes the cutest damn expressions when he's happy, too. and _sounds..."_ Red's smirk was impossibly wide and shit-eating.

Sans turned his head and looked away sheepishly, his shoulders hunching up. "s-sounds, u-uhm, _hah-_ um, g-good- i mean- cool- um. you're, uh, l-...lucky...?" He stammered as Red picked up the pace, making Sans quiver in place.

Red simply hummed in agreement. "oh yeah, 'm hella lucky. he's the damn best, and, heh..." His expression softened. "i love 'im a lot. 'means the whole world to me, m'boyfriend..." He trailed off, and when he saw a pulse of light behind Sans's ribcage, he could feel his own soul flutter in response. He felt high on love.

"h-he must be p-pretty lucky... t-ta have a guy like y-you to-to love 'im so much..." Sans mumbled under his breath.

Red snapped out of his daze, looking up at Sans, his grin widening. "definitely," He hummed fondly, leaning forward and grabbing Sans's chin with his free hand. He smirked as he made eye contact with him, relishing in the way Sans squirmed embarrassedly at having his own trick used on him. Red definitely didn't forget the previous day. Red pulled Sans into a soft, pleasant kiss, opening his mouth to slide his tongue with Sans's, his eye sockets falling shut.

_"hah! fuck!"_ Sans exclaimed suddenly, moaning as his spine arched off the bed, his pussy making loud squelching noises as Red suddenly pounded into him with two fingers. Sans groaned as pleasure rapidly built up inside of him, panting heavily as his bones shook- he would've fallen back onto the bed had Red's other hand not reached around to grab him and hold him upright.

"stars, you're so damn _wet..."_ Red mumbled mostly to himself. "must be feelin' pretty fuckin' good, eheh..." He didn't stop his ruthless pace. "tell me how ya feel, sweetheart, an' maybe i'll get ya off," Red suddenly demanded.

Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut, spreading his legs as far as they would go as he rocked desperately to Red's pace. He groaned and moaned, struggling to think. Each noise from his pussy had him more and more aroused. "i- a-amazing-" He gasped out, finally, processing what Red had said. "s-so good- warm- hhnmm... fuck," He moaned, hunching forward and panting, his fingers curling into tight fists. "a-aroused- _ah!_ "

Sans saw a flash of white for the briefest of moments when Red brushed over his highly sensitive clit. Sans trembled, knowing that his orgasm was inevitable and would happen any second now. "please-" Sans suddenly begged, voice high pitch and desperate. "d-do that- do that again."

"mm, do what?" Red asked, voice low and knowing. He stretched his fingers, scissoring Sans's pussy and making him cry out in the process. He then immediately went back to quickly pumping in and out.

Sans moaned, his whole body shaking as he struggled to form words, now leaning heavily against Red as he bucked wildly against his hand- he groaned in frustration when Red's free hand tightly grabbed his hip to keep him mostly in place. Sans shivered and panted, his mouth hung wide open. "u-um," He forgot for a moment what he was supposed to say. His pussy pulsed and clenched around Red's fingers with every thrust. His clit was _throbbing..._ "t-touch- please... please, touch my- my-" Sans blushed darkly, struggling to say the explicit word even in his current state of arousal. _"hah! fuck! my c-clit-! yes!"_ Sans exclaimed when he felt another brush against it.

Red smirked and, after making sure to get his thumb covered in Sans's slick fluid, he began to quickly and lightly rub Sans's clit from side to side. His pumping slowed to a stop as it was a bit difficult to do both at once. Regardless, Sans still keened, his legs tensing up as he struggled to buck against Red's hand, moans and desperate, incoherent pleas spilling from his mouth every few seconds.

When Red picked up the pace, however, Sans suddenly gasped loudly and tightly gripped Red's arm as his legs tensed and shook as he came all over Red's hand. He moaned and whimpered, a bit light headed and dizzy as Red slowly continued to rub his clit all throughout his orgasm. Finally, though, Red pulled his hand away and Sans sighed heavily, slumping forward as his pussy clenched repeatedly a few times. He sighed and wrapped his arms over Red's shoulders, exhaustion and pleasure settling heavily over him.

Red chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Sans's cheekbone. "toldja i'd make it up ta you," He hummed, rubbing gentle circles into Sans's lower spine. "ya doin' okay?" He asked softly, to which Sans merely nodded against his shoulder. Red hummed fondly. "i love you. figured i'd show my gratitude for last night with actions instead'a words..." He murmured.

Sans sighed heavily and snuggled closer. Then, he pulled back slightly and pressed a sleepy kiss against Red's cheekbone. "i fuckin' love you," He deadpanned. "thanks... even though ya _know_ ya didn't have ta make anything up to me..." He sighed, pulling Red down with him as he laid back against the pillows. "i love ya an' i like makin' you feel good...-"

"and i like makin' _you_ feel good. it's just easy to say i'm repayin' ya when really i'm just selfish and love any chance i get to love on ya," Red interrupted. He grinned when a blush spread across Sans's face. "...we should prolly just... go take a bath tagether, huh...?" He asked with a smile, tilting his head at Sans. "whaddya say?"

Sans shrugged slowly, eye sockets falling shut once more. "mmm. yeah. in a minute... 'm cozy," He whined lowly.

Red simply chuckled and pulled Sans to him. "yeah, yeah. heh. we're _never_ gonna get clean at this rate..." He mumbled to himself as he cuddled Sans.

 

Even though it _did_ take a while for them to eventually leave the bed, thankfully, the two of them eventually got up to take a nice, warm bath together. They couldn't stay in a disgusting bed, now could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes end notes before i even start writing the chapter* 
> 
> hope ya enjoyed ;)) ) pls comment ! if u liked... i rly do need the validation pls... it's ok if u comment anonymously, seriously..,.. but if u want more smut from me in the future, comments r the best way to encourage me to write more PORN OF SKELETONS WITH VAGINAS ?????  
> k thanks lov u ♡♡
> 
> OK HI i finally actually wrote the thing. why'd i write the notes before i ever began writing this second chapter? who knows. maybe it was so that i'd actually write it.  
> well, hey, it worked!
> 
> i hope you people enjoyed!! seriously!! even tho it's kinda sloppy and not well-planned or anything and it's aLL GARBAGE and this chapter was written over the span of a few days so i may have picked up places weirdly!!! 
> 
> but y'know whatever!!!
> 
> if you enjoy my gay garbage smut PLEASE leave a comment and let me know! your comments fuel me and make me desire to write more and feed you with more gay shit. 
> 
> also i'm keeping this fic marked as completed but i may or may not occasionally add to it if i get an idea for something within this kinda mini universe i set up with red needing help with his ~feelings~ through sex and then sans getting All The Love in return out of gratitude. because. i'm garbage for this??? seriously???? 
> 
> side note if any of u like ever get inspired to write somethin based off these ideas... PLS DO AND TELL ME CUZ I LOVE THIS TRASH... or if u know anything like this!! tell me about it!! i wanna read it!!! because this is my favorite shiz in the whole wide world!!!
> 
> ok this is long enough now.
> 
> THANKS FOR READIN LEAVE A COMMENT PLS THANKS LOV U BYE ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
